scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls/Transcript
=Main= * This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it. This is a transcript for Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Dreamgirls. * (Nick Jr. Theme Song & Title Card) * Dora: Hola!, Soy Dora!, * Diego: Hola!, I'm Diego!, * Pablo: Hi!, We're The Backyardigans!, * Linny: Hello!, We're The Wonder Pets!, * Steve: Hi!, It's Me, Steve!, * Blue: Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue!, * Kai-Lan: Ni Hao!, I'm Kai-Lan!, * Wubbzy: Wow, Wow!, Everybody!, My Name Is Wubbzy!, * Sportacus: Hi!, I'm Sportacus!, * Stephanie: Hello!, I'm Stephanie!, * Miss Spider: Hello There!, I'm Miss Spider!, * Holley: Hi!, I'm Holley!, * Squirt: I'm Squirt!, * Bounce: I'm Bounce!, * Dragon: I'm Dragon!, * Shimmer: And I'm Shimmer!, * Oswald: Hello!, I'm Oswald!, * DJ Lance: Hello Friends!, I'm DJ Lance Rock!, * Muno: I'm Muno!, * Foofa: I'm Foofa!, * Brobee: I'm Brobee!, * Toodee: I'm Toodee!, * Plex: And I'm Plex!, * Twist: Hi!, We're The Fresh Beat Band!, I'm Twist!, * Shout: I'm Shout!, * Marina: I'm Marina!, * Kiki: And I'm Kiki!, * Dan Henderson: Hi!, I'm Dan Henderson!, * Ruby: Hello!, I'm Ruby!, and My Brother Max!, * Max: (Laughs) * Bot: Hi!, We're The Team Umizoomi!, * Milli: I'm Milli!, * Geo: I'm Geo!, * Bot: And I'm Bot!, * Molly: Hi!, We're The Bubble Guppies!, I'm Molly!, * Gil: I'm Gil!, * Goby: I'm Goby!, * Deema: I'm Deema!, * Oona: I'm Oona!, * Nonny: I'm Nonny!, * Bubble Puppy: (Barks I'm Bubble Puppy!) * Mr. Grouper: And I'm Mr. Grouper!, * Jack: Hello, Everybody!, It's Me, Jack!, * Mary: Hi!, I'm Mary!, * Mel: (Woofs And I'm Mel) * Oobi: Hello!, I'm Oobi!, * Little Bill: Hello, Friend!, I'm Little Bill!, * Little Bear: Hello!, I'm Little Bear!, * Maggie: Hello!, I'm Maggie!, * Beast: Hello There!, I'm Beast!, * Hamilton: And I'm Hamilton!, * Franklin: Hi!, I'm Franklin!, * Maisy: (Saying Hello!) * Kipper: Hello!, I'm Kipper!, * Bob: Hello There!, I'm Bob The Builder!, * Binyah Binyah: Hello!, I'm Binyah Binyah!, * The Curious Buddies: Hello!, * Elephant: We're The Curious Buddies!, * Shane: Hello!, I'm Shane!, * David: And I'm David!, * Ryder: Hi!, We're The Paw Patrol!, I'm Ryder!, * Chase: I'm Chase!, * Skye: I'm Skye!, * Marshall: I'm Marshall!, * Rocky: I'm Rocky!, * Rubble: I'm Rubble!, * Zuma: And I'm Zuma!, * Shimmer: Hello!, I'm Shimmer!, * Shine: And I'm Shine!, * Olivia: Hi!, I'm Olivia Morris! * Sunny: Hello!, I'm Sunny!, * Peppa Pig: Hi!, I'm Peppa Pig!, * Butterbean: And Hello!, I'm Butterbean!, * Dora: Today, We're Gonna Meet Sofia, Amber, Hildegard and Their Friends Are Doing in Tom Eyen's Dreamgirls, Which Based on 1981 Musical and 2006 Film!, * Diego: Do You Wanna Come With Us?, * Tyrone: You Will?, * Tuck: Great!, * Steve: Come On!, * Blue: Let's Skidoo to Sofia the First: Dreamgirls!, Let's Go!, * (Song Starts) * Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo!, We Can Too!, * (Song Ends) * (Nick Jr. Characters Skidooing into Sofia the First: Dreamgirls) * Kai-Lan: Wow!, We're in Sofia the First: Dreamgirls!, * Wubbzy: Let's Go!, * (Sofia The First: Dreamgirls Title Card) * (Act I Title Card) * Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen!, Welcome to the One and Only!, Dreamgirls!, Just Sit Back and Enjoy Our Show!, Today, Please Welcome to Introduces Herself to the Comeback Stage Show for the One and Only!, Princesses Sofia, Amber and Hildegard as The Dreamettes, Singing Move! * ???: Look!, It's The Dreamettes!, * ???: Wow!, The Dreamettes!, * (Song Starts) * Princesses/Dreamettes: (Singing) Category:Nick Jr. Spoofs Category:Sofia the First TV spoofs Category:Sofia the First Movie Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts